Story for memory
by legendary white wing
Summary: Alternate end squirrelanoid


History for memory

-MIKEEEEY!

His name is the last thing he heard before being carried away by the squirrelanoid in a powerful current, he took him away from his brothers, he had felt it was banging his head against a pipe and then all blurred and lost memory.

His brother was frozen in the face of what had happened , but there was no way of them believing he had lost their little brother so they went looking for him in a long sewer when suddenly he heard scream he recognized the voice of Mikey and he run quickly to save him because the squirrelanoid was about to kill him, but he arrived in time to scare the monster, and he found their little brother

\- Mikey I knew you were alive, you did not have anything to fear his monster gone !

\- Thank you !

\- are you okay Mikey?

\- it's I do not know who you are !

\- you lost your memory ?

\- Leo looks on his head he had to bump into something, Mikey what do you remember?

\- just voices scream my name !

\- his voice is us Mikey, we were terrified when his monster caught and you were washed away by the flow, we thought we had lost you but thank you god you are alive !

\- haa my head !

\- easy Mikey !

\- he must surely remember it but his head hurts too much he must be brought back to look after him !

\- Mikey listen to me, we want you no harm, we are your brothers and we just want to help you find your memory!

He holds out his hand and Mikey takes it and he felt like a great strength in him and he let himself be guided by those who were his brother apparently, he takes him to their den and he saw a giant rat he hid behind Leo

\- Mikey do not afraid it's our father and our master, Splinter !

-My sons, what happend ?

Leo recounted Mikey's bravery in the face of the squirrelanoid but the monster had captured him, he was swept into a swirl of water and he was banging his head and he had lost his memory

\- my poor son you have nothing to fear from me I want to help you too!

Mikey approached him and Splinter stroked his head, which still hurt him. Donnie brought him ice and he had him sit down

\- all is going okay Mikey, when you look at us do not remember our name?

\- no !

\- you trust us ?

\- yes and I wonder why ?

\- you maybe lost memory but your heart did not forget those that are precious to you !

\- I need to remember, tell me good memories !

\- I can already tell you the day you received your nunchaku!

Leo remembered day as if it was yesterday, Mikey was nine years old when he received it is two nunchaku and it took him time to control them and Master Splinter was proud to have a very nimble son and formidable in fight.

Mikey again had a headache because memories were coming back to him

\- I remember yes I remember my training to become a ninja !

\- and you accomplish it with dignity like your brothers !

\- it's good it's starting to coming back !

\- another !

\- do you remember your first booyakasha?

\- booyakasha? what is that ?

\- Your battle cries !

\- it was some day after you had your weapons, in a certain way you knew one day we would go up to the surface and face the bad guys and you think a battle cries and a blow you shout it, we never knew what it meant but you had to find the best !

\- ho yes I remember!

The story continued to be told and after telling the last event Mikey had regained the memory he got up and said

\- Leo, Raph, Donnie my brother I love you !

\- Mikey you find the memory?

\- Yes !

He took it all in their arms he had succeeded

\- Thank you all !

\- you were brave Mikey and then tell you all his memories reminded us how much we loved you and we do not want such a thing to happen again, the role of big brother is to protect their little brother !

\- yes but even the little brother has the right to save his big brother he loves!

His brother smiled at him and he kept him in his arm to give him all the warmth of the love he had for him and it was his moments that Mikey likes to keep in his memory because he loved his brothers and nobody will separate them .

End


End file.
